blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Weapons
Human weapons are some of the most powerful in the galaxy, typically heavy, solid projectile slugs. They have some weaknesses due to this fact, but are still strong and the pride of human technology. History Humans have always been a race in conflict, and thus some of their earliest weapons are specialized to kill each other. The earliest humans used melee and other cold weapons such as spears, slings and daggers. These would be refined into metal-based swords, spears and bows. Atlanteans evolved heavy laser technology as well as powerful pyrium-powered assault rifles during this time, but these were lost. When gunpowder, originating in the East, became more prevalent around the world in the 17th century, it would radicalize human arms forever. Melee-based weaponry slowly declined and muskets, cannons and other primarily ranged weapons became more popular. Around the 20th century, earlier inefficient weapons were turning into rifles and machine guns, extremely deadily forces of war. Wars were as devastating as the weapons used in them. When Atlantis was rediscovered in 2714, the laser and pyrium technology was adapted by the numerous warlord nations. Before this, due to numerous internal wars, progress in weaponry had become extremely limited. The Irin Republic, when it was formed, increased research campaigns to make weapons less painful and instantly deadly, while the Velconi created extremely painful weaponry that would immobilize before it killed. In recent times, humans have had a lot of interaction with extraterrestrial cultures, influencing them to create new technologies that are moving away from projectile weaponry. List of Weapons See Category:Human Weapons Gameplay All Black Hearts games involve a first/third-person shooter hybrid gameplay system, where the player can switch between first and third person view. In-game, weapons function the same way as they do in canon, with some exceptions. The health of enemies in all Black Hearts games scale depending on the difficulty of gameplay chosen, which means it takes a different amount of shots to take down the same enemy on different difficulties. The official canon difficulty is the 'Normal' difficulty. However, on 'Easy' and above, the tracking mechanism on human sniper rifles (but not on the Rocket Launcher) cannot be used in order to make the game more challenging, while snipers in the Black Hearts universe would have access to that function. The tracking mechanism is similarly disabled in multiplayer. In Black Hearts: The Original Game, weapons were picked up on the map as the player progressed or killed enemies. This format stayed throughout the series' multiplayer, but Bounty Hunters introduced a new weapons system to single player where the player could customize weapons they have obtained by adding or removing mods. In Bounty Hunters, only human weapons could be modded, but this changed when Hierarchy weapons were introduced in Cataclysm. Mods work pretty much the same way they do in canon, altering your gun so it can have a better scope, store more ammo, be silenced (and therefore not alert enemies when fired), etc. Some mods have drawbacks, while others provide only positive benefits. Black Hearts: Frontier uses the weapon system in place since Bounty Hunters, but introduces a completely new arsenal of weapons due to it taking place over 180 years before the main games. Most of these weapons function roughly the same (with minor tweaks) and they fill in many of the same gameplay roles as their future variants. However, snipers no longer have the tracking function on any difficulty due to the fact that advanced tracking scopes have not been invented. Category:Human Weapons